nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Takeru Kanazaki
Takeru Kanazaki is a video game composer at Intelligent Systems. He has worked mainly on games of the WarioWare and Fire Emblem franchises. Fellow composer Hiroki Morishita and him are commonly referred to as the "Cavalier Duo", with Kanazaki being the green cavalier. Production History * [[WarioWare D.I.Y.|''WarioWare D.I.Y.]] (2009) - Sound, Game Contents, Record Contents, Voice * ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem (2010) - Music Composition * ''Game & Wario'' (2013) - Game Design, Sound Composition, Voice Talent * ''Daigasso! Band Brothers P'' (2013) - Sound Director * [[Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.|''Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.]] (2015) - Sound Design * [[Stretchmo|''Stretchmo]] (2015) - Sound Effects * ''Fire Emblem Fates'' (2015) - Music Composition * ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' (2016) - Composition * ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' (2017) - Sound Director & Lead Music Composition * ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Sound Director & Lead Music Composition Special Thanks * ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (2012) Song Credits [[Fire Emblem Fates|''Fire Emblem Fates]] * Hanging Balance -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/57528 * Ties That Bind -- Composition (w/Hiroki Morishita), Arrangement (w/Hiroki Morishita) * Endless Nightmare -- Composition & Arrangement * Watery Music Box -- Composition & Arrangement * Misery in Hand -- Composition & Arrangement * Resolve (Light) -- Composition & Arrangement * Lingering Clouds -- Composition & Arrangement * Resolve (Dark) -- Composition & Arrangement * Raging Dark Winds -- Composition & Arrangement * Squirm in the Dark -- Composition & Arrangement * Road Taken -- Composition & Arrangement * Road Taken (Roar) -- Composition & Arrangement * Abundant Solace -- Composition & Arrangement * The Path to You -- Composition & Arrangement * Sound of Hammers -- Composition & Arrangement * Curious Dining -- Composition & Arrangement * No Cure For... -- Composition & Arrangement * Valiant Illusion -- Arrangement * Humming / Treasures -- Arrangement * Light on a Window -- Composition & Arrangement * Left to Heaven -- Composition & Arrangement * A Lady's Mirror -- Composition & Arrangement * Rest & Indulgence -- Composition & Arrangement * Knowledge -- Composition & Arrangement * Knowledge (Roar) -- Composition & Arrangement * Spreading Shadow -- Composition & Arrangement * Time of Retribution -- Composition & Arrangement * Separation -- Arrangement * As All Stars Fall -- Composition & Arrangement * Lament -- Composition & Arrangement * Warmth Is Gone -- Composition & Arrangement * Those Who Visit -- Composition & Arrangement * True Form of Evil -- Composition & Arrangement * Vacant Cradle -- Composition & Arrangement * The Truth-Teller -- Composition & Arrangement * Edgelwonk -- Composition & Arrangement 'Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia' * Title Loop -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/71044 * Echoes -- Composition & Arrangement * Opening -- Arrangement * Uprising -- Arrangement * Where the Wind Rustles -- Arrangement * March to Deliverance (Prologue) -- Arrangement * The Dauntless Blade -- Arrangement * The Air of Brutality (Prologue) -- Arrangement * A Bewitching Dance -- Composition & Arrangement * A Blade on the Wind -- Arrangement * March to Deliverance -- Arrangement * The Air of Brutality -- Arrangement * Borders -- Composition & Arrangement * Where the Hammers Sings -- Composition & Arrangement * What Lies at the End -- Arrangement * The Darkness -- Composition & Arrangement * Prince of Darkness -- Composition & Arrangement * Pride and Arrogance -- Composition & Arrangement * War Record -- Composition & Arrangement * Reminiscences -- Composition & Arrangement * Revelations -- Composition & Arrangement * The Delusion of Power -- Composition & Arrangement * Twilight of the Gods -- Arrangement * The Voice that Calls You -- Arrangement * The Heritors of Arcadia -- Composition & Arrangement 'Fire Emblem: Three Houses''' * Fire Emblem: Three Houses Theme Song (Tentative Title) -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://topics.nintendo.co.jp/c/article/5c9bd56d-3e21-11e9-b104-0a6d14145cb1.html * Fódlan Wind at Dawn -- Composition & Arrangement External links * Intelligent Systems recruit interview (2017) References Category:Composers Category:Intelligent Systems employees Category:Sound Directors